


With love, M. Williams

by apatheticMarmalade (Lemonerix)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: How tf did I write this without crying??, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonerix/pseuds/apatheticMarmalade
Summary: Inspired by the song "A Clingy boy Sticking for 15 years"This letter from me to you, echoes eons of longing and love,Have you received it? I hope it arrived in good health,Can’t wait for your reply…Still no reply...
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	With love, M. Williams

_This letter from me to you, echoes eons of longing and love,_   
_Have you received it? I hope it arrived in good health,_   
_Can’t wait for your reply…_   
_Still no reply..._

**Year 1**

Dear Gilbert,

This is the twentieth letter I’ve written to you, I’ve decided to write a letter to you everyday. It makes me feel a little less lonely. What about you? Do you miss me too? How silly of me, of course you do. I wish you were here by my side right now, nights are cold and I’m alone during hot afternoons. I miss the lemonades you make during summer. I never get to make my lemonades as sweet as yours, it would always taste too sour or too sweet. Or maybe it’s just me missing you.

If you’re worrying about me not resting or eating much, please stop worrying. I’m doing fine, I’m not sick or anything. I just really, really miss you. Anyway, I made pancakes today, I didn’t eat them all because I made too many. I forgot you weren’t here. Do you miss my pancakes like I miss your lemonade? How about we make those once you come back? Can’t wait for you. 

I’ll end this letter here, I might fill up the paper with my nonsensical rambling. I hope you’re doing well, I’ll write to you soon!

With love,  
M. Williams

**Year 2**

Dear Gilbert,

First of all, I’m okay, I’m doing fine and I wasn’t hurt. Second, our house almost burned down. Okay, I can explain, but you also have the blame on this too. I was worrying about you so much because you wouldn’t respond to my letters that I forgot I was cooking dinner. The kitchen was burned, half of the dining area is now ashes, and a part of the living room caught fire. My clothes were almost burned off of me, I didn’t notice that I was half naked until I made it out of the house.

You don’t need to scold me, my brother has already done that for you. You should’ve seen Al’s face when he found out what happened, he could’ve been one of Tonio’s tomatoes. I’ve begun to write you poems and stories too, it was a good thing that the fire didn’t reach the second floor since I keep my written works upstairs. I’ll send you a poem with this letter, let me know what you think about it. 

I know, I know, that was stupid of me worrying about you. You’re doing fine. It’s just...you don’t reply to my letters or even give me a sign that you’re receiving them. Nevertheless, I’ll keep writing to you. It’s like I’m talking to you even though you aren’t here. I miss you.

With love,  
M. Williams

_Roses and poppies_   
_The red leaves of fall_   
_It reminds me of your love_

_Letters unanswered_   
_Words and paragraphs_   
_Poems I’ve written for you_

_Pale hands and your touch_   
_The scent of autumn lingers_   
_Wishing that you’re near_

**Year 3**

Dear Gilbert,

I started a blog a few weeks ago but I never got to tell you about it. I remembered that you also ran a blog, so I looked you up. It’s been a while since your last update, your followers are spamming your inbox. I also noticed that you’ve gained a lot more followers the past years, good for you, Gil. 

I published my stories and poems on my blog, and I also posted a few of my letters to you. I didn’t expect to get so many blog views in one night, my notifications would ping almost every second, and I now have 106 followers and counting! A lot of people admire my work, I try to thank them all but I can't keep up. Should I do something special for them? A giveaway sounds like an excellent idea. I’ll send some of my poems and stories as prizes. Do you think they’ll like it?

If you want to, why don’t you visit my blog sometimes, I have more poems and stories there for you. Which reminds me, what did you think about the poem I sent you a year ago? Was it good? Did you like it? I want to know what you think, so please...write back. Still miss you.

  
With love,  
M. Williams

**Year 4**

Dear Gilbert,

I decided to quit my job today. I wasn’t going anywhere working at a convenience store anyway. I’ve decided to become a freelance writer, at least I’ll go somewhere with this. I wrote a very controversial article for a magazine, it hit the headlines and is still a hot topic on social media right now. I’ve done a few interviews this past week, and I thought I might use this as an opportunity to promote my next work: a book of my published poems. It will contain some of my favorite poems and some newer ones, plus a few of my stories. The blog has over 10,000 views per day and now has almost 2,000 followers. I must say, I never expected my letters and poems to be a big hit on the internet. I only began to write them because of you.

It’s been so lonely without you here. Al would come over sometimes, but he also has a life of his own. It’s been so long since I’ve actually talked to anyone, I don’t think they’ll remember me by now. I do get calls and messages from them, but I always reply bluntly and briefly. I got an invite from Francis today, he asked me if he wanted to have lunch with him and others. I’ve left him on read for now, should I go? I’ve always wanted to eat at a Japanese restaurant, and it _is_ rude to turn down an invite...

I think I’ll stop here for now. Please...write back. I miss you so, so much. I’ll write to you soon.

With love,  
M. Williams

_P.S. The lunch went great!_

**Year 5**

Dear Gilbert,

I had a book signing yesterday and it was a blast! I met a lot of fans and admirers of my work, and I also received gifts from them. I hope you don’t get jealous, but at least half the women there flirted with me, gave me their numbers, asked me out for dinner, and the like. Of course, I turned them down politely, I wasn’t interested in them. At the end of the day, I’m only interested in you.

Anyway, I’m planning to publish another book. This time, I want to publish the letters I wrote to you. I hope you don’t mind, maybe you don’t. You’ve always been the type to show off after all. I want to show the world how much I miss you, how much I yearn for you, and how much I love you dearly. You have no idea how many times I think about you. I try to remember how your voice sounded, how your calloused hands rubbed against my skin, how your rough lips felt against mine. Gilbert, I miss you. I want you, no, I need you here with me.

I’ll write soon, so please write back. I love you, so much.

With love,  
M. Williams

**Year 6**

Dear Gilbert,

I think I pushed myself too far. I’m feeling terrible right now, my fever’s making me delirious, I’m aching everywhere like I just broke every bone in my body. Don’t worry too much about me, this’ll go away in a few days. I’ll just lie down today and rest.

Sorry, I fell asleep while writing this letter, it’s been several hours since then. I’m feeling a little better, my fever went down a bit and my head isn’t pounding anymore. I know, I should be taking care of myself. I promise I won’t overwork myself in the future. By this point, I have written almost 2,000 poems, probably 500 stories, and 2,100 letters to you. Wow, I guess it wasn’t a mystery why I fell ill. I’ll take a break for now.

Wish you were here, I love you.

With love,  
M. Williams

**Year 7**

Dear Gilbert,

I’m feeling great today! I think I’ll compare you to something that I like. Let’s see...I like pancakes, why don’t we start with that?

You’re fluffy, sweet and you make me smile whenever I see you. I feel really good whenever you give me hugs, whenever you kiss my nose, whenever you brush the sides of my waist to make me laugh. I love the sweet nothings you would whisper into my ear, the stories you tell me on sleepless nights, the words you say to make me fall more in love with you. I find it cute whenever I notice the little things you do, like how you would wave at dogs walking with their owners on the street, or how you would hum a little tune each time you clean the house, or how you would snort whenever you laugh too hard.

How was that? Did you like it? I want to compare you next with...a labyrinth. Yes, a labyrinth.

You’re a puzzle I can never solve. You’re so unpredictable, so erratic, so full of life. You’re always full of surprises, so full of secrets that I wish to discover. I want to know how your mind works, how your heart works, so that I know what I need to do to make you happy. But again, that’s what I love about you, your inconsistency. You would find new ways to amaze me, to enchant me, to make my heart stop and restart itself all over again. This is why I can’t help but fall in love with you even more.

What do you think of that? Is it a little cheesy? Maybe I’m being too much of a sap. I’ll stop here for now. Wish you were here.

With love,  
M. Williams

**Year 8**

Dear Gilbert,

I really like to compare you to things I like, so I hope you don’t mind being compared to a book.

You remind me of a book, full of words and stories that captivate the reader. I can’t help but imagine exploring worlds and going into adventures with you by my side. We battle monsters and villains, we rescue each other from danger, we save the day like the heroes my brother keeps blabbering about. You would fill me with the words of wise men and women written in ink and paper. My mind would be filled by your words, by your stories, that I would sometimes forget to tell whether I’m living in reality. Sometimes, I wonder if the life I’m living with you is a fairytale. If it is a fairytale, I hope it never ends.

Did you like that? I really hope you did, next is...letters.

It has been a while since I’ve seen your face, so I write to you, everyday. I feel like you’re here with me, talking to me, smiling as you listen to what I have to say. I can hear you speaking, I can see your eyes gleaming with joy as you looked deeply into mine, I can almost feel your hand over mine as you tell me what you thought about the letter. I try to imagine the words flowing out of your mouth, I try to picture it so that I would never forget it. How silly of me, I would never forget you. How can I forget you? 

I’m sorry, I need to stop here for now. I miss you.

With love,  
M. Williams

**Year 9**

Dear...you,

  
I can’t remember anything. All I know is that I had a terrible accident and that I love you, whoever you are.

With love,  
...me

**Year 10**

Dear you,

I still can’t remember anything. All I know is that I love you. I want to see you, I want to meet you, but I can’t remember your face, or your name. If only I could remember your name…

With love,  
Me

**Year 11**

Dear you,

I can’t remember anything, but I never forgot that I love you. I wish I could meet you, you might be the answer to all of my questions right now.

With love,  
Me

**Year 12**

Dear you,

My memories haven’t returned, but I still love you. That is all.

With love,  
Me

**Year 13**

Dear you,

My memories haven’t returned, but I still love you. That is all.

With love,  
Me

**Year 14**

  
Dear you,

My memories haven’t come back yet. I want to see you so bad. I miss you so much. 

I wonder why I missed someone I haven’t even met yet.

With love,  
Me

**Year 15**

Dear Gilbert,

My memories...they came back today. I felt the heartbreak I felt all those years ago, back when you died. I couldn’t breathe once I remembered everything, the letters, the poems, the stories. I cried as I remembered every single thing that happened in the past 15 years. I was so overwhelmed, I am still. I can’t see clearly what I’m writing right now, I can’t stop the tears from flowing. My chest is hurting so bad, I think I might die. But I guess that’s a good thing, because I’ll be able to see you again…

I love you so much, I love you so much it hurts me. Every poem, every letter, every story, every word, all of them carried my heartbreak and hurt. I feel so cheated, the whole world played me like a goddamn instrument! This is some sick joke, why would God make me feel the hurt I’ve tried so hard to forget all over again.

I can’t see anything through my tears, my chest is heaving as I write this letter. I’ll stop here. I love you Gilbert, so much. I hope this letter reaches you somehow.

With love,  
Matthew Williams

**Year 16**

Dearest Gilbert,

I’ve been writing to you for the last 16 years, my words may change each time I write, but my feelings stay the same. I still love you dearly, and I know you love me too.

Until we meet again.

With love,  
M. Williams

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend asked me to write this and I'm glad she did because I can't write sht. Tysm A, you rescued me from the black pits of writers block. ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
